video_collection_international_ltd_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Best Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways
My Best Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways was the NCH release made in 1998. Plot Including... Postman Pat, Rosie and Jim, Brum, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Pingu, Noddy, The Wind in the Willows, Bertha, Funnybones, Spider, Tots TV, Fireman Sam, Superted, Spot, Old Bear, Danger Mouse, Charlie Chalk, Joshua Jones, The Little Polar Bear, Poddington Peas, Bananaman, Topsy and Tim, William's Wish Wellingtons, TUGS, Oakie Doke, Teletubbies and Fourways Farm Episodes #Postman Pat: Pat Goes Sledging #Rosie and Jim: Woollen Mill #Brum: Brum and the Big Town Race #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Dirty Objects, Percy and Harold, A Close Shave and Escape #Pingu: Skiing #Noddy: Noddy and the Goblins #The Wind in the Willows: Mercury of the Motorbicycle and The Tournament #Bertha: The Burglars #Funnybones; Bumps in the Night #Spider: Little Miss M #Tots TV: Bike Ride #Fireman Sam: All in a Good Cause #Superted: Superted and the Gun Smugglers #Spot: Spot Goes to The Circus #Old Bear: The Boat Race #Danger Mouse: Penfold Transformed #Charlie Chalk: There Are No Roads on Merrytwit #Joshua Jones: Paperwork #The Little Polar Bear: The Sledge Dog #Poddington Peas: The Balloonatics, Dough Pea Gets Lost and Creep Pea's Christmas Surprise #Bananaman: The Great Air Race #Topsy and Tim: Topsy and Tim Meet the Dentist #William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Alien #TUGS: High Tide #Oakie Doke: Oakie Doke and the Scooter #Fireman Sam: Norman's Pitfall #Teletubbies: The Fun Race #Fourways Farm: A Drop of the Hard Stuff 'Copyrights' *Postman Pat © Woodland Animations 1994. *Rosie and Jim © Ragdoll Productions for 1994 Central Indepndent Television Plc. *Brum © 1994 Ragdoll Productions Ltd. *Thomas the Tank Engine © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1994. *Pingu © 1994 SRG/ZDF/Telepool/BBC Enterprises Ltd. *Noddy © BBC Enterprises 1994. Based on the Noddy books by Eind Blyton. *The Wind in The Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1994. *Bertha © Woodland Animations 1994. *Funnybones © S4C-Channel 4 Wales/William Heinemann Ltd/BBC Enterpries Ltd 1994. *Spider! © 1994 Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd/BBC Enterprises Ltd. *Tots TV © 1993 A Ragdoll Production for Central Independent Television Plc. *Fireman Sam: Bumper Films Ltd. for S4C and Prism Art and Design Ltd. with Thanks to the Fire Service © S4C MCMXC. *SuperTed: Films © MCMLXXXIV S4C SuperTed ™ © MCMLXXIV Mike Young and © Petalcraft Demonstrations Ltd. *Spot: From the Spot books by Eric Hill 1994 © King Rollo Films Ltd. *Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends Stories and Artwork © Jane Hissy Licensed by Random House, UK, Ltd Produced by Optomen Television © Carlton Television. 1994 *Danger Mouse © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1994. *Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations 1994. *Joshua Jones: Bumper Films Ltd. for S4C, BBC, Prism Art and Design Ltd. © Rob Lee MCMLXXXIX. © S4C MCMXCI. *Little Polar Bear: A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. *Poddington Peas: A Cairnvale Production for Poddington PLC. *Bananaman © Bananaman Productions Ltd 1994. *Topsy and Tim: From the Topsy & Tim Books by © Jean & Gareth Adamson 1994. *William's Wish Wellingtons: A Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Production. *TUGS © TUGS 1994. *Oakie Doke © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd 1995. *Teletubbies © Ragdoll Productions Ltd 1996. *Fouways Farm © Channel Four/NOT/CASE TV 1993. Gallery My_Best_Friends_-_Chases,_Races_and_Runaways_(1995)_(3).png My_Best_Friends_-_Chases,_Races_and_Runaways_(1995)_(4).png Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator) Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Danger Mouse Category:David Jason (Danger Mouse Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thames Television Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:SuperTed Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Siriol Animation Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Clearwater Features Category:Spot Category:Paul Nicholas (Spot Narrator) Category:King Rollo Films Category:Fireman Sam Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Bumper Films Category:S4C Category:BBC Category:Postman Pat Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Brum Category:Pingu Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Category:Bertha Category:Funnybones Category:Spider! Category:Tots TV Category:Old Bear Stories Category:Charlie Chalk Category:Joshua Jones Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Poddington Peas Category:Bananaman Category:Topsy and Tim Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:TUGS Category:Oakie Doke Category:BBFC U Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Rothkirch Cartoon Film Category:Cairnvale Productions Category:Flicks Films Category:Bevanfield Films Category:Rupert Bear Category:Optomen Television Category:Ealing Animation Category:Anton Rodgers (Old Bear Stories Narrator) Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy's Toyland Adventures Narrator) Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Woodland Animations Category:Patrick Allen (TUGS Narrator) Category:Television South (TVS) Category:Roger Blake (Topsy and Tim Narrator) Category:Roy Kinnear (Bertha Narrator) Category:Griff Rhys Jones (Funnybones Narrator) Category:George Layton (Joshua Jones Narrator) Category:Teletubbies Category:Fourways Farm Category:Tim Whitnall (Teletubbies Narrator) Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:Channel Four Television